Highschool reunion
by Sonia Ravenclaw
Summary: Hope's been invited to her old school's reunion. Her time at Deerfield wasn't the best, and she surely isn't keen on the idea of going, but, if they have faced all kinds of dangers, what's a highschool reunion for Ant Man and The Wasp?
1. Aren't we going?

It was a normal day at the Pym's house. Since Janet's arrival, everything was going back to what their life used to be. Scott and Hope, who were now living together, had dinner at their house frequently.

That night was not different. Janet invited them and cooked an amazingly done turkey. It still amazed Scott how after 30 years trapped in the quantum realm, she still performed almost everything perfectly. He would have forgotten how to talk, honestly.

"So, Hope, are you excited to see your classmates?" Hank casually asked her, having another bite.

Hope froze,and almost spilled the wine she was drinking.

"Classmates?" Scott inquired, looking at her.

"Uhm, dad I don't think this is.." Hope started but was cut by Janet.

"What, your school's reunion? It's next week right?" Hope glared at her mom and then back to her dish.

"Do you have your school's reunion coming up? Why didn't you say anything?" Scott looked at her with enthusiasm "That's dope, I wish my school did that"

"Yeah well it doesn't matter because I'm not going" she stated, taking another sip to her wine.

"What? Why?" Hank sounded shocked.

"I don't have anything to do there. I don't want to go, that's it" Hope stood up and carried a few dishes to the kitchen. Scott excused himself from the table and followed her.

"Hey, hey, what's with your school's reunion? I can't tell there's a reason why you don't want to go" Scott placed his hand in her arm while she turned to face him.

"You know Scott, I-" she sighed "It's just, my years at Deerfield weren't my best. I was that weird girl who studied a lot and liked ants. And don't forget, I was the girl with the dead mother and the wealthy father who didn't want her home. Kids with money can be really mean and nasty. I just don't want to be back again to feel like a 12 year old again" Hope said looking into his eyes.

"God, Hope I had no idea" Scott rubbed her arm "but you know, maybe going back it's not that bad."

She looked at him, not understanding what he meant.

"I mean, look at you, you're a beautiful, young woman, who's CEO of a billionaire company and not to mention you are the freaking Wasp. Even though you can't tell anyone that." Hope chuckled "my point is, you are successful, you are happy and you don't have anything to be ashamed of"

Hope bit her lip and placed her hands against his chest, looking at him with fondness.

"And plus you have this good looking amazing boyfriend" Hope laughed and hit him lightly in the chest.

"Yeah, yeah I do" and closed the gap between them, giving him a slow kiss.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Scott asked her when they parted "will I have the honour to accompany you to your school where you surely made out with tons of guys?"

Hope laughed again. Honestly she would never get tired of the way he could make her laugh anytime.

"Well I don't know… I have to think about it… will you be the last guy I make out there with?" Hope looked at him suggestively, making him come closer to her.

"I hope so Ms Van Dyne" god, he knew that it turned her on so much when he used her surname.

Scott closed the gap between them and she moaned lightly when he started giving her neck kisses, but before it could escalate more they heard Hank calling them from the dining room.

"Would you two please stop making out and bring dessert before it's tomorrow already?"

Janet was clearly laughing.

Hope quickly parted ways with Scott, her cheeks turning bright red.

"We should, um" Scott tried to look normal, cleaning the little stains from her lipstick.

"Yeah" she took the pudding from the fridge and made her way to the dining room, Scott behind her.

_This I didn't miss in boarding school. _

They both looked like a pair of teens caught red handed. No matter how old she was, it was still embarrassing her parents knew what she was doing with Scott.

"So, good news" Scott looked at Hope, who was sitting next to him "we're going to that fancy school reunion"

Hank and Janet seemed surprised.

"Yeah, Scott made quite great points back there to why I should go"

"If with points you mean that he mad-" Hank was cut by Janet who gave him a deadly stare.

Hope felt her face burning red.

"Scott, will you be going with Hope then?" Janet, lovely as always, asked to him.

"Yeah, I can be her knight in shining armour whenever she needs me" Scott said seriously.

A few seconds later they bursted into laugh.

"Honestly, not. She's surely the one who'll have to save my butt, who am I lying to"

He then enrolled in a conversation with her parents.

Hope looked at him and felt that, if Scott was with her, that reunion wouldn't be so bad.

After all, what are a few mean old classmates against Ant Man and the Wasp?


	2. A castle and a pillow quest

CHAPTER 2:

"Luggage, wallet, keys…" Scott was doing a mental check list, making sure they weren't forgetting anything. A week had passed by and they were ready to leave for Deerfield. Hope's reunion would be taking place the following day, but the school invited all of them to stay in the school for the night previous to the party, allowing them to visit the city during the hours before the celebration. "I think we have everything! I'm going to get these in the car, I'll wait for you outside Hope"

Hope heard Scott shout from the living room. "I'll be down there in a sec!"

Hope centred her attention back into the picture that was lying in her hands. Between unknown faces and fake smiles you could recognise a noticeable younger Hope Van Dyne in her school uniform. This picture was taken a month after her mother's death, when she was sent to this boarding school. She was 7 years at that time. Even though Hope spent 11 years at Deerfield, she never felt it as a home. She had friends, sure, but she wasn't especially popular. Loved by all the teachers but hated by the popular kids who saw her as a easy target. After all, she never really cared what others thought about her. Her only goal was to improve, get stronger, smarter, harder; so she could, one day, live up to her father's standards and maybe earn his love again. After all, she was still a kid who had been left alone.

She wasn't near ready to see all her classmates again, but every time she felt insecure, she just replayed Scott's words in her mind. She was truly lucky, her life was everything she always wanted, she had both her parents back and they were as happy as ever, her company was one of the most important tech companies in the globe and she was the freaking Wasp, which is cooler than you could ever think. But most importantly, she had Scott with her. He was sweet, caring and loving. He was the best boyfriend she could have asked for, and she loved him with all her heart.

"Come on Hope, you'll be okay"

She left the image back in her drawer and left their room.

As Hope entered the car, Scott looked at her "Ready to go?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, let's go" she then placed a hand in Scott's leg. It had turned into some kind of habit for her every time he was driving. It was a way to feel close to him that actually soothed her.

Hope was so tired that, just 20 minutes into the trip, she fell asleep.

"Hope" Scott caressed her arm gently "Hey, we're already here, come on, wake up"

Hope slowly opened her eyes and looked around, still disoriented from the two hours' sleep. In front of her, the Deerfield castle looked as imposing as ever. She took a glance to the door, seeing a scared seven year old self who just wanted to get back to her home with her father.

Scott then pulled her out of her trance. "Are you ready?"

Hope looked again at the castle where she spent her life at, and breathed heavily , and breathed heavily "Yeah, let's do this "

The giant door led to a beautiful big hall. Scott, who was holding Hope's hand, was completely shocked.

"Wow, I can't believe this is where you studied. This looks like the freaking white house but bigger and more posh." Hope laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I never felt like I belonged here. You see, everyone here was a spoiled rich kid, and even though I indeed had money, I never enjoyed this crazy rich lifestyle."

"It must have felt really lonely, all those years locked up in here." Scott caressed the hand he was holding with his thumb.

"Yeah, it's not my greatest memory, but it wasn't all that bad. I did have some friends in here. And if I didn't want to see anyone for a while, I had enough room to be able to hide. I guess I could show you around later, we could have some fun ¡, only the two of us. Before all hell breaks loose tomorrow" she looked at him, smiling. Scott then looked around to be sure there wasn't anyone around and pulled her close, holding her against his body.

"You know, I'm so freaking proud of you. You'll rock this tomorrow"

Hope stood there, looking at him, right into his eyes. He had this habit of looking at her like she was the eighth wonder of the world, and in some way, she truly was a wonder in his world. She then lifter her hands and placed the, behind her neck, and pulled his lips to hers.

Scott deepened the kiss and Hope intertwined her fingers in his hair, when a voice froze her.

"Ms. Van Dyne"

Scott and Hope separated and looked at the person now standing in front of them. An old lady, with stripes of white in her brown hair, looking at them with a hint of fun in her eyes.

"Principal Brighton, hi" Hope's face was as red as it's ever been.

"I didn't expect you to attend this reunion, but I'm delighted to see you came." She approached Hope and gave her a hug, which Hope reciprocated immediately.

"It's lovely to see you too. Yeah I wasn't really planning on coming but I'm…" she looked at Scott "I guess I realised It wasn't such a bad idea"

"May I ask who this handsome young man here with you is?" Lady Brighton seemed to enjoy this situation.

"Scott Lang, miss, an honour to meet you" he kissed the old lady's hand "I'm Hope's boyfriend"

Lady Brighton smiled at them. "Nice to meet you, Scott. I must now leave to greet some parents, but will I see you both at the celebration tomorrow?" they both smiled and nodded "Enjoy your afternoon, kids" and then she left the room, going down a corridor.

Hope facepalmed her face. "Oh gosh, that was embarrassing"

"She seemed to love you, were you close with her when you were young?" Scott asked her while following Hope, on their way to the dorms.

"Yeah, she was kind of a mother figure to me. She's a duchess, but after her husband's death she used this castle, that was part of her inheritance, as a school. She had a soft vein for me I guess, she made sure my time here was as good as possible. I always got the best dorms, and I never got into trouble for skipping classes or leaving my room in the night hours. She always looked up for me."

Scott looked at her and could feel how she truly needed a family back then. He was happy that she at least had someone who looked up after her and made sure she didn't suffer any harm.

"She looks nice. Remind me to thank her tomorrow for taking care of you"

Hope smiled at him and squeezed his hand. God, she truly loved this man.

A few minutes later she stopped in front of a big white door.

"Well, here we are" she let a small smile form in her face.

She used a key that Scott didn't know when or where she got from, and opened the door.

Scott walked inside and let a big Wow leave his mouth.

The room was way bigger than he expected. At his right, there was a big bathroom, with a white Victorian-looking bathtub and a big mirror. A few steps forward, a big king-sized bed next to the doors that led to a beautiful balcony with views to the gardens. There were a few other things, like a sofa and a desk with a chair.

He was truly amazed. "Was this your room?" Scott asked while he pried around the room.

"Yeah" Hope looked overwhelmed from being back. "It feels so weird to be back here again."

Hope opened the doors and went out to the balcony. She closed her eyes and breathed in the spring air and the smell of the flowers from the big gardens that spread out in front of them. Scott approached her and hugged her from behind. Hope rested on Scott's chest and let the calmness of the moment flood her.

"This is nice" she said with her eyes closed "Thank you for coming with me"

Hope turned to face him and smiled. Scott cupped her face and gave her a kiss in the forehead that made her knees tremble. God, he could made her feel like that with just an innocent kiss.

"I think we should start unpacking. Why don't you take a bath while I take care of all this stuff?"

"Yeah a bath would be nice" Hope said while leaving the balcony "Thank you" she gave him a small peck on the lips and entered the bathroom.

Around ten minutes later, Scott opened the bathroom door. "Hey Hope, we only got one pillow so I'm going to go and see if I can find someone who can give me another one"

"Are you sure you're able to leave and come back without getting lost? If you give me a minute I can go with you" Hope was already getting up from the bathtub but Scott's voice stopped her.

"No, no, no. You stay here relaxing; I am perfectly capable of finding that pillow, thank you." She lifted one eyebrow "And if I get lost I can always call Marie Ant-oinette to pick me up"

Hope let a genuine laugh "Okay Shakespeare, have fun on your pillow quest"

Scott closed the door and looked at the long corridor. How difficult could find someone who worked here be?

Well, we could say he spent the following fifteen minutes wandering through the corridors until he found what looked like a big salon with a few people inside.

"I've come this far, might as well try luck in here" Scott opened the doors and a big ballroom with beautiful lamps and big windows appeared in front of him. He walked inside and looked around curiously when a voice startled him.

"This room is still closed until tomorrow's party" it was a woman's voice. Scott turned around to face the voice owner.

A blonde, thin woman appeared in front. She was wearing a skirt and high heels, and she was carrying a binder in her arms.

"Oh, sorry I was just trying to find someone who could give me a pillow"

"A pillow? Why don't you go to the laundry room? It's in the same place as always" she said while crossing items from a list in her binder, not looking at Scott.

"Well yeah, I don't really know where that is so, if you could show m-"He was stopped by the woman again.

"Wait I don't remember you. Did you attend this school?" she said curiously, examining him.

"Uh, no I did not. I came with my girlfriend" Scott said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable by the situation. "If you could show me where I can get that pillow it would be amazing, I don't want to keep her waiting alone"

The woman smiled at him and gave him directions. "And that's where you'll find it"

"Thank you, um-"He didn't know her name so he went for the safe answer "miss"

"Elizabeth O'Callaghan" she said giving him her hand.

Scott just shook her hand, surprising her. Scott was many things, but he surely was not someone who knew protocol. Hope found it very funny when they attended dinners or parties with executives from the tech business, Scott would always mess something up, but Hope would be lying if she said she didn't love that of him.

"Scott Lang" he said "Now if you'll excuse me I should leave and get that pillow."

Scott made his way to the door and left through the corridors, following the indications Miss O'Callaghan gave him.

"So, girlfriend, huh? Who's the lucky lady?"

Elizabeth used to know every single gossip here, and that was not going to change now.

Hope couldn't tell if it had been half an hour or two days, but what was positive is that Scott got lost. The water was already getting cold, so she hoped out of the bathtub and got herself dressed.

She decided to go and search for Scott. She looked through all the corridors she walked by and nothing. She couldn't call Scott because his phone was in their room, so the hall was her best option.

After a few minutes walking, she saw him walking with a giant white pillow in his arms. He looked desperate and Hope couldn't find it funnier.

There were a few people around the corridors but Scott was somehow trying to find his way back to their room all by himself. Hope decided to approach him silently.

"Need some help in here honey?" she said, from behind him, making him jump from the startle.

"Oh, hey Hope" he said catching a breath. "You know, this place is freaking messing with my mind. How could you find anything in here when you were freaking eight?"

Hope let a laugh out. "Come on Scott is not that hard. And you could have asked for directions, there are people in here"

"I actually did, that's why I have this pillow now. But when the guy from the laundry room told me how to go back I took the wrong direction." He looked frustrated.

"Oh don't worry babe" she said placing her hand in his cheek and took his hand with the other"at least you got the pillow, that's at least a 5 out of ten" she laughed again, and Scott looked offended.

"A five? That's a solid seven Hope; I faced real dangers while looking for this pillow."

"Six. That's my last offer"

Scott was going to protest when a male voice interrupted.

"Yeah Hope, give the man a seven"

Hope froze in the place. Scott looked worried at her when her grip tightened around his hand.

Hope let a small sight scape from her mouth with a name in it.

"Jackson"


	3. Being sincere and walks by the beach

CHAPTER 3:

"Jackson" was the only word that escaped her mouth. That voice. She would never forget the sound of that voice.

She could feel the worried look Scott was giving her when she tightened. Hope was frozen and she couldn't bring herself to turn and face the now man that was standing right behind her. She could feel his eyes fixiated on her, like they were eating her alive. She hated this sensation.

Slowly, she turned around not letting Scott's hand leave hers for a second and for the first time in twenty years; she looked at a face she tried to forget.

Jackson Castleton.

Couldn't forget that name even if she wanted to.

It took her a few seconds, but she recomposed herself the best she could and acted normal.

'Put on a smile' she reminded herself.

"Jackson" she pronounced his name once again, this time being audible. It stung, but she held herself together.

Scott, whose hand was still in Hope's, watched the scene past by in front of him, not liking at all what he was observing. His eyes went from Hope to Jackson again and again.

"Long time no see" Jackson was going to get closer to them when a high pitched voice called his name from the corridor.

"Jackson!" He kept his eyes looking straight at Hope "Our luggage is already in our room, and Alfred has already called the driver to come and pick us up for dinner, let's go."

He then abruptly grabbed Hope's free hand and placed a kiss while looking at her face.

The moment his hand grabbed hers, Hope felt her vision get a little blurry and felt dizzy; so she laid back on Scott's side. He gave her the most worried of looks. He untangled their fingers and passed his arm behind her back and held her close. Scott could feel how her body tensed the moment this guy touched her.

'What the hell is going on?' that's all Scott could think about. He'd never seen Hope like this. Not even when his father was on the verge of dying. She was the type of person who could restrain. She was strong and she was certainly not like what he was seeing her right now.

Jackson released Hope's hand and made his way down the corridor.

Hope didn't move. She didn't say a word. Not even when Scott verbalised what he was thinking.

"Hope" he faced her and looked right into her eyes "What did just happen in here?" he sounded inquisitive. He was truly worried.

Hope's eyes were still riveted on the corridor where they left through. A few seconds later she looked at him again and put on a small smile.

"Nothing. It's okay Scott, he's just- um…" she took a moment to speak again "he used to be around all the time. It was weird seeing him again, that's it." She then moved and took his hand again.

Scott wasn't buying any of that and they both knew it. He opened his mouth to say something when Hope interrupted him "Scott, really, don't put too much thought into it"

He sighted when she started walking towards their room but stayed silent. That was other moment's battle.

The evening passed by and the sun started to hide.

The water was running in the bathroom as Scott took a shower, while Hope was getting dressed to go out and have some dinner. There were a million thoughts running through her head. She used to fear this day, the day she would see Jackson's face again; but she thought it wouldn't come. She thought he wouldn't be invited; not after what happened, not after he was expelled and told not to bother coming back to graduate.

Hope sat in the bed and stayed silent looking through the windows. She always thought she'd overcome what happened, she actually hadn't thought about that for years; but seeing him again, feeling his hand in hers… it awoke something inside her. Made her feel defenceless and fragile, and even though she was holding Scott's hand as hard as she could to keep her steady, she just felt fear. Irrational and completely paralyzing fear.

Scott of course being how he is, had been trying to make her talk about what happened in the hall before for the past hour, but Hope swore she wouldn't talk about it ever again. She promised herself she would forget and she would go on with her life.

Being tired and having a headache from the evening's events, she lied down in their bed and slowly, she fell asleep.

"I don't think I-" the young girl's voice sounded in the emptiness of the room.

"Hey, what did you think's happening here? It's okay, you'll have fun you'll see" a male voice, noticeable impatient, interrupted the young girl.

"But I don't want to" the girl got up from the couch they both were sitting on and grabbed her jacket to leave the room, when the guy grabbed her arm.

"What did you say? You don't want to? Well that's not how this works" he kept his grip firmly in the girl's arm.

"Jackson this is over, release my arm now, please" her voice trembled.

He laughed bitterly "You don't get it; this isn't over until I say so. And you'll do as I say."

Jackson pushed her against the couch and put himself on top of her. "Now Hope, you'll shut up and stop fighting or this will end up really bad for you"

All that could be seen in Hope's eyes was fear.

"Jackson" she said again "Jackson stop, let me go!" she was screaming at this point but he tried to cover her mouth with his hand.

She kept moving and kicking and screaming, trying to release herself from his tight grip, but nothing seemed to work.

"No, let me go" she was crying, and her breathing was unsteady.

"Hope!"

"No! Please! Please don't do it. Let me go" Hope couldn't stop crying.

She suddenly opened her eyes to find herself in Scott's arms. He was holding her tight and slowly rocking her.

"Hope shh, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here."

Hope felt her eyes burning and the air being unable to access her lungs.

_It was just a dream Hope. Just a dream, you are fine._

"You`re safe Hope. You're okay"

Scott was truly scared right now. He was getting dressed in the bathroom when he heard Hope scream. He run out of the bathroom to find her tossing and turning in the bed, tears running down her face. He didn't know what was happening and felt completely hopeless while watching her suffer like that.

A while later, Hope's breathing started to turn steadier and her body started to relax. She was looking straight out of the window, dry tears all over her face, when she said the first sentence for what felt like forever.

"I had just started my freshman year" Scott looked right at her, not knowing what to express with his face.

Hope then moved and sat straight with her legs crossed and held one of Scott's hands.

"He was so smart. Funny, always nice to everybody. He failed computer technology and the teacher asked me to give him some particular lessons so he could graduate. I acceded obviously, because I didn't have a choice actually." Hope stopped for a second, thinking about what to say next.

"We spent two hours studying every evening for three weeks. He was really nice to me, and he was cute at that time. So I got infatuated by him. I was just seventeen and I had no real experience with relationships. But he got really close to me, so touchy and all and I just thought it was how these things worked like." Hope laughed bitterly and then looked down to her feet "I was in love with the idea of love. I was naive and let him take control over me. And it was fine most of the time, but then one day he- uhm…" She stopped to take a breath.

Scott could see tears forming in her eyes and squeezed her hand. Hope's watery eyes raised and looked straight into Scott's.

"We were in the library and he asked me to have sex with him. I told him I didn't want to because I wasn't ready, but he wouldn't take no for an answer" Scott's face hardened and her neck vein started to get more visible.

_Tell me this is not what I think it is._

"He grabbed my arm and forced me to stay in the couch while he placed himself on top of me and ah-"She couldn't hold her tears anymore. "He covered my mouth and started to unfasten my belt to take my skirt off. Luckily I could kick him hard enough to release myself from his grip and run out of the library."

Scott's mind was full at that moment. He was completely blinded with rage.

_That bastard tried to rape my girlfriend._

"I'm going to kill that son of a bi-" Scott started, but was interrupted by Hope.

"Scott. Please, let it be" Hope was looking down to her feet. "I spent that whole year being hated by everybody because I got Jackson expelled. And I've been trying to forget what happened for the past decade. He already got his punishment" she raised her gaze and looked at him in the eye. "Is just… it was weird seeing him again, and when he touched my hand I just… I felt everything coming back to me; the fear, the impotence…" a silent tear fell down her cheek.

Scott was more enraged than he's ever been in his life after what he just learned. Seeing Hope suffer like that was breaking his heart in a million pieces. He then gently brushed the tears away and held her as close as humanly possible.

"I promise you no one will ever hurt you like that again, Hope. I'll make sure of it"

They ended up falling asleep in that exact same position.

Hope opened her eyes and stretched herself out in the bed. She looked around and saw Scott working on the desk, going through some plans. She slowly got out of bed and walked to Scott. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek with fondness.

"Hey you" he said, turning to face her

"Hi" she smiled at him "what are you doing?" she moved her eyes to look at the papers in the table.

"Oh this, I'm just going through some of the plans for VistaCorp. We have the meeting with the CEO next week" she was paying attention to the papers. Scott then looked at his watch.

"Hey it's already 7pm, what about you and I go grab some dinner? Maybe have a nice walk in the beach?"

Hope looked at Scott and tenderly smiled "yeah, that sounds amazing"

They both got changed and left the school to go to the town centre.

After an amazing meal, they drove to the seaside. Hope rushed out of the car and took her heels out, allowing herself to feel the sand in her feet. She breathed in the scent of the sea and closed her eyes, a smile forming in her face. Scott, who was observing her, couldn't help but feel at peace. It was something only she was able to do; make him feel like this only by being herself, by being happy.

Scott took his shoes off and ventured himself into the beach, going next to her.

They spent the following hour taking a nice walk, their feet being slowly caressed by the shore's water, and when they got tired, Scott unfolded the towel they had in the car, and they both sat down, watching the wave's movement.

Hope's head was resting on Scott's shoulder and their fingers were intertwined together.

"Ah, this is so nice" he said, breathing in the salty air closing his eyes.

Hope turned to watch him, a small smile forming in her face, and suddenly she could feel that –now- familiar feeling. It was like a strong wave of heat past through her and flood her with calmness and this feeling she couldn't quite describe.

And, for the millionth time now, a thought hit her like a wave. –_I love him. I am completely and undeniably in love with Scott Lang-_ It made her head spin. They still haven't said the L word yet, and thinking about it made Hope shiver.

Scott, always paying attention to her, offered her his jacket. "Here, take it" and carefully placed it on top of Hope's shoulders. She felt her cheeks turn bright red.

-_what am I ¡, fifteen?- _Scott had that effect on her, even with the small things. She always feels butterflies; she's felt them since the very beginning and they never go away.

After a while and when it started to get colder, they drove back to the school.

Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day, and they needed rest.

They made their way back to the dorms, but when Hope opened the door, she placed herself against the corridor's wall and looked up at Scott.

"What's up, Hope?" Scott said, looking at her, silently asking why she didn't get into their room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I just-" she said sighing "I just wanted to thank you; for everything. For being understanding and patient with me, for taking good care of me, and for taking me in such a wonderful evening. You truly are from another world and I don't know how I've been so lucky to find you"

Scott stayed silent, shocked because of the sudden honesty. He knew Hope's feelings for him, but she wasn't the kind of verbalising things. He smiled.

"Well I could say the same thing about you" he placed both of his hands in her lower back; and pulled her close to him. "You continue to amaze me every day."

Hope placed her arms around Scott's neck and kissed him gently, expressing with kissed what she couldn't with words. Scott gladly reciprocated the kiss, and lifted Hope from the floor, making her giggle in the process, his lips still on hers, and carried her inside the room, closing the door with his leg.

There'll be plenty of time to rest later, but for now, they just needed each other.

Meanwhile, in the corridor, Elizabeth emerged from the shadows, a surprised expression in her face.

"Well, well, isn't that Hope Van Dyne, huh" she said turning around when the door closed "Well, since she dared to come, we might as well greet her like she deserves"


End file.
